La noche de los convertidos
by Tenshibara
Summary: Gon recibe una invitación para una fiesta de disfraces, curiosamente, esta carece de remitente. A pesar de las insistencias de Killua y Kurapika para que no vaya, el joven Freecss termina arrastrando a sus tres amigos a la fiesta. Kurapika sabe que esa oportuna invitación tiene algo que ver con los asesinatos recientes, nunca pudo haber estado más acertado.


**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.

Este fic corresponde al reto de Halloween del foro **"****Comunidad del Cazador"**

* * *

><p>Era una de esas mañanas típicas de finales de octubre, helada y nublada. La gente vestía abrigos y bufandas mientras exhalaban vaho por sus labios. Era de esos días que, debido al clima, pocos se animaban a realizar alguna actividad y menos cuando el pronóstico meteorológico apuntaba a una ventisca casi inminente.<p>

A pesar de que habían demasiados indicios de que sería un mal día, Gon no podía amainar su entusiasmo creciente mientras leía en voz alta, una y otra vez, la invitación que había sido dejado en el buzón de su casa esa mañana.

—_Invitamos muy cordialmente a la familia Freecs y amistades para que asistan a la fiesta de disfraces que será realizada en la 66-Geallach la noche del 31 de octubre a las 21:00. Único requisito: Ir con disfraz y llegar puntual _—Gon terminó de leer por enésima vez al tiempo que Killua movía sus labios con muecas exageradas recitando el contenido sin producir algún sonido, señal clara de que ya se había memorizado cada palabra.

—¿No tiene remitente? —Cuestionó Kurapika, balanceándose un poco en el columpio.

—No —Negó el joven Freecs, portando todavía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, imborrable. La idea de ir a una fiesta en Halloween se le hacía irresistible, quería ver los disfraces y participar en los concursos que solían hacer en ese tipo de evento.

—Parece sospechoso… —Murmuró el joven, posando su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, meditabundo.

—Eso mismo le dije —Apoyó Killua, recostado de la rama de un viejo y fuerte roble.

—Yo no creo que sea una mala idea —Comentó Leorio, sentado en uno de los soportes metálicos horizontales del columpio.

—¿Mito te dijo algo? —Kurapika ignoró el comentario del ayudante de la doctora Cheadle.

—¿Algo como qué? —Cuestionó Gon, intentando recordar su rutina de la mañana y todas las conversaciones antes de salir de su casa.

—No sé, tal vez que no deberías ir o rumores sobre alguien que quería organizar una fiesta en secreto… —El rubio se encogió de hombros, esperando que sí se hubiese dado a entender.

—La verdad no. Solo me dijo que no creía que fuese buena idea ir cuando no sabía nada de los anfitriones; no se lo tomó tan mal como lo imaginaba. Ahora que lo pienso, se ofreció a alquilar un traje por si quería asistir… —Explicó, convencido aún más de participar en la fiesta.

—Ya ven, la señorita Mito tiene un agudo sentido de la responsabilidad e intuición, si le dijo a Gon que podía ir si quería, es porque no le parece sospechoso ni está paranoica como tú, Kurapika —Habló Leorio, exasperado por la actitud tan suspicaz de su amigo; no lo culpaba del todo ya que, al estar envuelto en el mundo policíaco, no era de extrañar que situaciones tan poco comunes lucieran sospechosas a sus ojos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —Concedió Kurapika tan solo para no empezar una discusión y tener que aguantarse los gritos desmesurados de Leorio—, pero eso no justifica que no pueda sospechar de lo oportuna que parece esta situación, demasiado oportuna para todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente… —Las últimas palabras las dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro; pero todos lo escucharon.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Killua lo observó con sus irises azules, tratando de penetrar en su cerebro y develar lo que ocultaba.

—A nada —Repuso de inmediato, sonriéndoles de manera despreocupada, lo que menos quería era que ellos se inmiscuyeran en su mundo y terminaran lastimados.

Los cuatro amigos se sumieron en el silencio, denso e incómodo. Killua escudriñaba a Kurapika con intensidad, ese cuento de que "no era nada" no se lo comería, no creía que hubiese conseguido engañar a alguno de ellos. Leorio, en cambio, veía con preocupación al muchacho de cabellos dorados, lo inquietaba saber que Kurapika estaba en constante peligro en su afán de hacer justicia persiguiendo a todos los criminales de la ciudad. El joven detective seguía balanceándose en el columpio mientras un sinfín de ideas se agolpaban en su cerebro que luchaba por armar una hipótesis concreta y racional. Gon pasó su mirada por todos ellos, percibiendo el aire que se alzaba, pesado y asfixiante.

—Creo que deberíamos ir todos —Pronunció, viendo la carta entre sus manos, no muy convencido por las palabras de Killua y Kurapika— Si hay algo malo debemos descubrirlo y detenerlo.

—Y si no es así, podremos pasar un buen rato —Apoyó Leorio, totalmente de acuerdo con el más bajo de los cuatro.

—Yo iré solo porque suena divertido —Se encogió de hombros Killua mientras se apeaba del árbol con agilidad felina— ¿Tú, Kurapika?

—Lo dudo —Se rehusó, tenía que hacer el ensayo para la clase de Literatura e investigar un poco más sobre los extraños asesinatos que se cernían sobre los suburbios esos últimos meses; pero, como estaban apartados de la ciudad, nadie se tomaba la molestia de erradicar con el problema— Debo irme, me espera una larga tarde… —Resopló con cansancio de tan solo imaginar todo el trabajo que le aguardaba en su casa.

—Ya sabes dónde es, por si te decides al final —Agregó Gon mientras Kurapika se alejaba más de ellos, a paso lento y con un gesto de la mano a modo de despedida.

Leorio también se marchó con la excusa de tener que ir por unas vacunas y entregárselas a Cheadle antes de regresar a casa. Killua y Gon caminaron juntos hasta una intersección y se despidieron, prometiendo reunirse allí en la noche. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Killua después de caminar unos pasos lejos de su amigo. Por un segundo sintió un miedo asfixiante, aunque irracional. Agitó la cabeza tan solo para alejar de su mente aquel extraño presentimiento, otorgó aquella sensación al frío. Parecía que los grados disminuían cada minuto, sino aceleraba el paso, lo próximo que sabrían de él sería cuando lo encontraran atrapado en un enorme cubo de hielo con los dientes castañeándole. El muchacho rio de tan solo imaginarse la escena.

:-:

—Ya estás perfecto —Mito juntó sus manos, admirando el trabajo que había hecho arreglando a Gon.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó él, corriendo al baño para verse en el espejo, emocionado.

Se sorprendió al casi no reconocer su reflejo, el maquillaje que le había untado su tía en la cara se asemejaba con el pelaje de un hombre lobo. El traje, a jirones, daba la apariencia de haber adquirido esa forma hacía tan solo unos minutos. Lo único que lucía como él, eran sus ojos achocolatados y su jovial sonrisa.

Dio un brinco y bajó, raudo, las escaleras. Salió del cálido hogar después de darle un beso a Mito y a su abuela. El frío le caló en los huesos tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la casa. Después de temblar exageradamente y frotarse las manos, hizo caso omiso del clima y corrió hacia el punto de encuentro.

A lo lejos no pudo distinguir a su amigo de hebras plateadas. Killua solía ser puntual, a menos que un motivo mayor se lo impidiese. Por un segundo temió que sus padres no lo hubiesen dejado asistir, luego recordó que se trataba del joven Zoldyck, quien había escapado de casa por más de dos años a la edad de siete, demostrando así su independencia. A Killua poco le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran o por lo menos así lo había dado a entender.

Detuvo su carrera en la esquina de la acera, giró en todas direcciones para intentar divisar la figura de su amigo, pero no había señales de que anduviera cerca. Miró el reloj, había llegado justo a la hora acordada. Se removió inquieto, ¿qué le habría pasado a Killua? Un sonido anormal se escuchó unos metros sobre él, alzó la mirada tan solo para poder enfocar una mancha negra que se le vino encima. Ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre el asfalto.

—¡He encontrado mi bocadillo de mediano…! —La cara de incredulidad de ambos fue suficiente para saber qué era lo que pensaba el otro— Ay, Gon, te disfrazaste de mi enemigo natural —Se quejó Killua, poniéndose de pie y ayudándolo. Se tomaba muy en serio el papel que debía personificar.

—No, tú te disfrazaste de vampiro pervertido —Negó él, limpiándose la ropa.

—¡¿Pervertido?! —Exclamó, ofendido e indignado. Unos afilados colmillos blancos se asomaron entre sus labios abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Todos los vampiros de los que he leído son unos pervertidos… —Explicó con una risita simpática para tranquilizar a su interlocutor.

—¿Tú lees, Gon? —Preguntó, retórico, no se podía hacer una imagen mental del joven con un libro entre las manos mientras leía pacíficamente.

Ese fue el turno de Gon para molestarse. Infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. Killua rio con ganas y le dio una palmada en la espalda para paliar su enojo, despreocupado.

—Ya, ya. Me pasé, lo siento. Vamos.

Ambos amigos caminaron, o más bien trotaron, hasta la enorme casa donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Una enorme verja de estilo gótico pintada de negro y con columnas de piedra maciza se alzaba frente a ellos.

—Parece de cementerio… —Murmuró Leorio, quien estaba parado a unos metros de ellos. Estaba ataviado en un disfraz de momia hecho con gasas y esparadrapo; gracias a que estudiaba medicina, había realizado un vendaje digno de un paramédico avezado en el tema.

—¡Leorio! —Exclamó Gon, acercándose— Luces genial —Halagó con sinceridad.

—¿Gon? —Preguntó, la verdad tenía unas cuantas dificultades para reconocerlo.

—Sí, el maquillaje lo hizo mi tía Mito —Sonrió con alegría, orgulloso por el esfuerzo de su tía.

—Hola, muchachos —Una figura se dirigió a ellos, estaba vestida en una capa azul oscura y larga, un enorme medallón dorado en forma de luna menguante colgaba de su cuello, sostenía un báculo con el mismo diseño del talismán y un sombrero de punta con una amplia visera que ocultaba su rostro. Su voz sonaba algo ronca, por lo que no pudieron descifrar de quién se trataba de inmediato.

—¿Quién eres? —Atajó Leorio con cara de pocos amigos.

—No seas idiota —Killua portaba una sonrisa socarrona en los labios— Es Kurapika —Lo descubrió al notar el anillo que siempre llevaba en uno de sus dedos.

El muchacho soltó una breve carcajada, alzando la cabeza y mostrando sus irises marrones, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Con ese gesto les advirtió que no preguntaran nada sobre su repentina decisión.

—¿Entramos? —Invitó el recién llegado con un movimiento grácil de su mano.

—¿De qué estás disfrazado?, ¿De brujo? Porque te falta la verruga —Leorio pasó detrás del grupo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos que había diseñado para su traje en caso de que necesitase calentarlas.

—Soy un hechicero —Espetó, lanzándole una de esas miradas tan cortantes que hacían que a cualquiera le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda o que se cuestionase el verdadero significado de su vida—. ¿Y tú qué eres?, ¿una bola andante de papel higiénico mal envuelto? —Soltó aquel cometario con toda la saña que pudo reunir.

—_Touché —_Pronunció Killua, riendo por cómo Leorio boqueaba, incrédulo.

—¿Conoces a alguien, Gon? —Kurapika ignoró toda la escena anterior, empezaban a internarse en el jardín de la enorme mansión.

—No —Negó con la cabeza, extasiado por la decoración del lugar.

Admiró todos los ornamentos que habían dispuesto, era una representación espectacular del cielo y el infierno. Del lado derecho se encontraba varias luces encendidas, los ángeles bailaban y reían, todo estaba bien. Del otro lado, el izquierdo, pintado de negro y rojo, estaban los demonios hablando entre ellos como fraguando algo realmente vil. Tal vez Gon había quedado fascinado por la decoración; pero Killua sentía escalofríos al ver aquellas figuras tan vívidas, labradas con tal detalle que le provocaban miedo, demasiado como para admitirlo. Su quijada empezó a tiritar y cruzó sus brazos para abrazarse bajo la capa bicolor que portaba.

—¿Qué? —Leorio captó sus temblores poco perceptibles— ¿Tienes miedo? —Agregó con burla, paseándose, campante, por el sendero que conducía a la entrada.

—Para nada, es el frío —Se defendió. Ni él mismo podía creer que sentía tanto terror, debía empezar a controlarse, no iba con su personalidad eso de estarse asustando como un gatito sin razón alguna.

Lo que no sabía Killua era que tenía razones suficientes para estar aterrorizado. Al ser sus sentidos más agudos y, por lo tanto, más sensible; su cuerpo empezaba a presagiar que aquella fiesta no era más que un engaño, algo peligroso para él y sus amigos. Por eso quería marcharse de ahí, por instinto; pero su mente no daba cabida a esa idea.

Los cuatro amigos entraron por un enorme portal, ninguno pasó por alto la aldaba en forma de mano con garras de unos tres o cuatro centímetros de largo. Leorio agradeció que la puerta estuviese abierta, tuvo la sensación de que si tocaba para que alguien abriese, aquella mano se cerraría sobre la suya. Después de recibir un empujón por parte de Killua, quien había decidido no prestarle tanta atención a los adornos de la casa, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar parado en medio de un enorme salón.

El grupo quedó pasmado ante tanta grandeza. Las paredes de la estancia estaban revestidas con un tapiz _arazzo_ que narraba una historia que, a simple vista, parecía ininteligible. El piso de mármol estaba tan bien lustrado que sus imágenes se reflejaban en él. Si alzaban la mirada se encontraban con una cúpula acristalada que les daba perfecta vista al lienzo oscuro donde se pintaban algunas estrellas titilantes, la luna llena y espesas nubes que indicaban que una densa calima cubriría la ciudad dentro de poco. Había varias mesas con manteles naranja y negro, un sinfín de bocadillos y bebidas estaban dispuestos sobre ellos, incitándolos a disfrutar de un banquete pantagruélico.

—¿En serio no conoces a nadie? —La mandíbula de Leorio estaba desencajada, no era normal que un grupo de personas tan adineradas invitaran a cualquiera a su fiesta.

Gon volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Se acercó a una de las mesas para anonadarse más de lo que era humanamente posible. No se atrevió a tomar nada por temor a arruinar la disposición tan perfecta de los aperitivos. La música inundó sus oídos con gusto, tenía tal cadencia que lo embelesaba y hacía que sus pies marcaran el ritmo con alegría.

—¡Ahí hay unas chicas hermosas! —Exclamó Leorio para sí mismo más que para sus compañeros. Sin siquiera esperar una réplica de parte de sus amigos, fue hasta donde las jóvenes para conquistarlas.

—A veces me da náuseas… —Murmuró Killua junto a Kurapika, ambos se sentían ajenos a todos los cuerpos danzando, yendo de allá para acá con bebidas y comida— Kurapika, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —Antes de que el muchacho desviara la conversación, agregó sin rodeos— Me refiero a todos los asesinatos a las afueras de la ciudad. Me puse a investigar un poco al respecto —Kurapika le lanzó una mirada de disconformidad, le había dicho tantas veces que no anduviese de Sherlock Holmes porque era peligroso, él más que nadie lo sabía; pero Killua se empecinaba en seguirle la contraria—, a todas las víctimas les drenaron hasta la última gota de sangre, ¿cómo es posible? Tú debes saber algo y por eso mismo querías evitar que viniéramos. Lo que no comprendo es por qué decidiste acompañarnos —Killua lo escrutaba, quería respuestas en ese mismo instante. Esos pocos minutos en la fiesta habían sido suficientes como para querer irse y llevarse consigo a sus amigos.

—Todavía no estoy seguro y no quiero sacar conclusiones apresuradas —Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión estoica marcada en el rostro— Pero creo que tiene que ver con el Genei Ryodan…

—¿Los que asesinaron a tu fami…? —Killua calló sus palabras al notar cómo el rubio se removía, incómodo. Sus irises adquirieron aquella tonalidad escarlata que indicaban su sed de venganza en contra del grupo.

—Sí, por eso no quería dejarlos solos y, ya que lo sabes, necesito tu ayuda. En caso de que se dé una emergencia, quiero que saques a Gon de aquí, también a Leorio… No importa todo lo que peleen por quedarse —Lo observó con gravedad, dándole a entender que iba en serio.

—Está bien —Aceptó Killua vacilante. Se trataba de ellos, ellos nunca dejarían solo a Kurapika, no importaba si debían arriesgar sus vidas por él. El joven Zoldyck agitó la cabeza, sorprendido por cómo Kurapika los subestimaba.

Gon, no muy lejos de sus dos amigos, se detuvo para observar la discusión de dos personas. Uno vestía un traje de samurái y el otro estaba disfrazado de ninja.

—Debemos empezar ya —Insistió el que estaba ataviado de negro.

—Hay que esperar al jefe —Se negó el samurái, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de su katana; el otro imitó su gesto. Ambos portaban una mirada bastante peligrosa, como si quisieran iniciar una pelea real justo allí; Gon desechó la idea de inmediato, lo más probable era que sus armas fuesen inofensivas.

—Recuerden que tenemos prohibido pelear entre nosotros, Nobunaga, Feitan. Por cierto, Pakunoda me acada de informar que el jefe no vendrá —Una mujer de cabello rosa los detuvo, vestía un impecable traje de kunoichi. Lanzó una moneda al aire y se fue.

El de estatura pequeña, que Gon supuso se llamaba Feitan, atrapó la moneda en un rápido movimiento que apenas pudo seguir con la mirada.

—Cara —Se apresuró a decir Nobunaga, cruzado de brazos. Feitan prefirió no recordarle las palabras que, hacía tan solo unos segundos, Machi les había dicho: El jefe no asistiría a su banquete. Simplemente se limitó a seguir el protocolo de la moneda.

—Yo gano —Pronunció, dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo entre la multitud para comenzar lo que había mencionado momentos antes.

Nobunaga maldijo por lo bajo y pasó al lado de Gon, que desvió la mirada como si jamás hubiese escuchado la conversación. El hombre reparó en su presencia y estuvo a punto de darle a entender que Feitan y él sí se habían percatado de su presencia, pero prefirió seguir con su trabajo.

Gon giró sobre sus talones, a pesar de que él solía ser bastante sociable, nadie parecía querer entablar una conversación con él. Prefería regresar junto a sus amigos. Sin querer se golpeó la frente con el pecho de una persona.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, sobándose la zona del impacto con ambas manos.

—No te preocupes, amiguito —Un hombre de cabello rojizo disfrazado de mago lo observó de manera intensa, como si lo estuviese escaneando.

—O-ok… —Gon lo reconoció casi de inmediato, ¡era Hisoka! El que alguna vez lo había ayudado cargando unas cajas, a pesar de que él podía con ellas. También era el tipo que siempre se la pasaba murmurando algo de un fruto y que tenía que esperar a que madurase. Por alguna extraña razón, no le agradaba, ni tampoco a Killua y mucho menos a Leorio; lo realmente raro era que Kurapika no se sentía amenazado por aquel personaje tan sospechoso, o por lo menos eso creía él— ¡Hasta luego! —Exclamó mientras se alejaba lo más rápido del hombre quien sonrió, ladino, ante la reacción del muchacho.

Killua se percató de Gon, iba a caminar a su encuentro. De la nada, todas las luces se apagaron. Un muy tenue rayo de luz de luna entraba por la cúpula y las ventanas, se extinguió cuando una nube se atravesó en su trayectoria. No tuvo problemas para acostumbrase a la oscuridad, podía ver figuras, aunque no las podía distinguir. Movió su mano, tanteando el aire para encontrar a Kurapika, pero él ya no estaba allí.

Todos los invitados empezaron a murmurar cosas, presas de la confusión. Al poco rato, el silencio inundó la estancia, a la espera de que algo sucediera, que la luz regresara o algo así. Killua empezaba a sentirse asfixiado, quería salir de allí. Un grito inundó la estancia y, como si de un coro se tratase, varios más lo siguieron con perfecta sincronización. Eso fue suficiente para que los músculos de Killua se paralizaran y se repitiera, una y otra vez, que debía escapar de ahí. Tal vez había entrado en pánico o un extraño trance, lo único que su cerebro podía procesar era la palabra "huir" como si se tratase de un mantra. Por un momento se olvidó del mundo, solo existía él y su afán por regresar a casa, donde estaría sano y salvo. Pudiendo por fin salir de ese estado hipnótico en el que se encontraba, sintió sus músculos contraerse y dilatarse a su voluntad, observó aterrado a su alrededor y sólo pudo echar a correr, sin importarle realmente cómo se las arreglarían los demás. Se sintió cobarde, pero el instinto de conservar su vida era mucho más poderoso, más imperante.

Al igual que Killua, sus amigos estaban confundidos y atemorizados. Los tres buscaron una pared de la cual apoyarse para guiarse, su prioridad era escapar de allí, todos juntos. La sucesión de chillidos continuaba, Leorio no podía soportar el no hacer nada, pero lo más sensato era buscar una salida y, afuera, planear algo para solucionar aquel gigantesco problema. Gon, a pesar de su impotencia, se mantenía atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no quería formar parte de aquel coro tétrico de gritos desgarradores. Kurapika, por otro lado, no pudo estar más convencido de sus sospechas, aquello no era más que un banquete de sangre para el Genei Ryodan que, como suponía, no eran humanos.

Killua se encontraba del otro lado de la acera, observando con horror cómo las figuras caían al suelo después de ser atacadas por otra. Uno de esos podría ser Gon o Leorio o Kurapika. Miró sus manos, temblaban frenéticamente, de hecho, todo él estaba temblando, ¿tanto terror le tenía a la muerte? Pero qué era peor, morir o dejar morir a sus preciados amigos. Su cerebro y corazón le gritaban que no podía dejar atrás a sus compañeros, no en aquella carnicería; pero su instinto le decía que se marchara antes de que fuese muy tarde. Dio un grito de frustración mientras sentía cómo lágrimas hirvientes salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, haciéndose cada vez más frías. Recordó cómo los cuatro disfrutaban juntos, jugaban y se molestaban, sabía que aquellos lazos de amistad eran valiosísimos para todos. Killua no pudo imaginar un mundo en el que no estuviese con ellos, dejando a un lado todos sus temores, corrió de vuelta a la mansión. Se desvió hacia los jardines, debía buscar el panel eléctrico para que la luz regresase.

Gon, Leorio y Kurapika habían logrado encontrarse, estaban ocultos tras una cortina bajo el alféizar de una de las ventanas. Era ridículo intentar esconderse tras un pedazo de tela, pero, por alguna extraña razón, les recordaba a cuando tenían miedo de la oscuridad y se metían bajo las sábanas como si esta fuese capaz de apartar todos los males. Tal vez todavía mantenían algo de su inocencia.

—¿Y Killua? —Cuestionó Gon, preocupado.

Sus dos amigos se encogieron de hombros, sabían que el muchacho de cabello plateado se las podría arreglar solo, era Killua de quien hablaban.

—Estará bien —Kurapika le dio una mirada convincente, pidiéndole que olvidara el asunto por un momento—. Sonará estúpido, ilógico y, en todos los sentidos, increíble —Tomó una bocanada de aire profunda—. El Genei Ryodan está tras todo esto. Según los informes de autopsia de todos los cadáveres que se han reportado estos últimos meses, cada uno de ellos tenía escasamente algo de sangre. A pesar de que las heridas fueron provocadas por un arma punzante, se presume que _algo_ más ocurrió, aunque no se sabe qué —Desvió la mirada, ni él mismo se podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir—. He estado investigando por mi cuenta, ustedes saben que yo soy una persona muy objetiva y que…

—¡Déjate de ambages! —Exclamó Leorio, harto de tanto misterio.

—Son vampiros —Dijo por fin, ganándose cierta aura de contradicción por parte de sus amigos—. Debemos asesinarlos o, por lo menos, retenerlos para salvar al mayor número de personas que sea posible.

—¿Qué propones, Van Helsing? —Molestó Leorio, dándole a entender que no estaba del todo seguro de su conclusión, pero eso era mejor que nada.

—Concéntrate, Leorio —Regañó Gon, sorprendiendo a todos. Quería confiar en que todo estaría bien, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que era todo lo contrario.

—Bien —Comenzó Kurapika—, sé algunas formas que son útiles para asesinar vampiros, lamentablemente, no pude hacerme con una de ellas. Nuestra única opción es esperar que amanezca, hasta eso es imperativo crear una distracción…

Killua lanzó un gruñido de completa frustración. Había movido los interruptores del panel varias veces sin resultado alguno, ni siquiera una pequeña chispa. Siempre había sentido gran fascinación por la electricidad y poseía cierta resistencia inhumana cuando lo sometían a descargas eléctricas. Lo único que podía hacer era quitar la tapa y ver si había alguna falla en el sistema.

—A ver… —Murmuró, clavando sus dedos en los resquicios del metal— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo por un cable! —Exclamó, incrédulo. Con un suspiro, se dispuso a arreglar la desconexión.

De repente, la estancia se iluminó. Cualquiera esperaría que el que color que más abundase fuese el amarillo o, tal vez, el del decorado; pero lo único que los ojos de Gon pudieron percibir fue el característico tono, entre violáceo y azulado, de los cadáveres. Le resultó repugnante el rojo escarlata que se asomaba por el cuello y pecho de las personas.

A pesar de que los tres estaban en shock, Leorio se percató de una joven de cabello turquesa, horrorizada y a punto de ser atacada por uno de esos monstruos. Se las arregló para embestir al agresor y derrumbarlo al suelo, acto seguido, el vampiro se esfumó en forma de niebla en el aire. Leorio exhaló un suspiro de alivio genuino.

—¡Ah! Eres tú, Ponzu. Me alegra que estés bien —Leorio le dio la espalda, ajustándose sus lentes de manera "cool". Estaba muy orgulloso por su acto heroico, seguro que la jovencita había quedado embelesada por su valentía.

Notó la mirada exorbitada de sus amigos. Kurapika apenas pudo tomarlo del brazo para alejarlo de Ponzu.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Leorio se quedó con la palabra en la boca al presenciar la nueva apariencia de la muchacha, pálida y con pequeños colmillos brotándole del labio superior.

—Cuando un vampiro se alimenta de un humano, lo convierte; o eso es lo que he leído —Se apresuró a explicar Gon, retrocediendo hacia una de las ventanas.

Frente a ellos, una horda de no-muertos se alzaba, ansiosos por drenarles cada gota de sangre en sus cuerpos. Kurapika mordió su labio, pensando en alguna forma de salir de esa, vivos. Los tres eran muy buenos luchando, pero eran demasiados, no podrían acabar con todos. Además, los vampiros poseían una fuerza mucho más grande que la de una persona común.

—Gon, Leorio, debemos… —Kurapika sintió pánico cuando no vio a ninguno de los dos junto a él, era como si hubiesen sido absorbidos por un agujero negro. Por un segundo, se dio por vencido, de nada servía continuar sin sus amigos. Aquel abatimiento repentino se vio extinto, cuando dos manos invisibles lo tomaron de los pies. No tuvo tiempo de gritar, una fuerza extraña lo sumergió en las profundidades de la mansión.

La caída se detuvo a los pocos segundos. Todo estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. La superficie era húmeda y mohosa. Intentó pararse pero lo único que consiguió fue darse un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿había sido capturado por el enemigo? No lo sabía, tan solo le quedaba recostarse a la pared y esperar. Ahí estaba más seguro que arriba, por los momentos.

—Ya, Leorio —Exclamó la inconfundible voz de Killua, estaba irritado— ¡Prende el encendedor!

—¿Qué? Solo quería darle un toque más tenebroso a la escena —Se quejó, haciendo lo que Killua le pedía— Mira que arrastrarnos así…

—¿Preferías ser comido por unas de esas cosas? —Replicó con un gesto fanfarrón— Deberías agradecerme.

Leorio le lanzó una mirada asesina y se cruzó de brazos, ladeando el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver a Gon abrazando sus rodillas, lucía tan triste.

—Gon, ¿qué…?

—Killua, los dejamos a todos allá. Todavía habían personas que no fueron atacadas y… —Hipeó suavemente— ¡Debemos ir a rescatarlos!

—Gon —La voz de Killua sonó imponente, como si esa fuese la sentencia de un juez y no se pudiera apelar—, no vamos a salir de nuevo. Allá afuera tan solo los vi a ustedes tres, no había otra persona que estuviese bien, todos se habían transformado en… esas cosas.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando salga el sol? —Inquirió Gon con urgencia, no quería escuchar lo que ya se imaginaba.

—Morirán —Pronunció Kurapika, sintiéndose igual de impotente que su amigo.

—No entiendo qué sentido tiene haber hecho esto, perjudicar a tantos… ¿Para qué? —Leorio rechinó los dientes, furioso.

—El Genei Ryodan siempre ha sido un grupo bastante particular —Empezó Kurapika con parsimonia, aunque, en el fondo, se percibía cierto rencor profuso—. Creo que lo único que querían era causar esta catástrofe, los convirtieron a todos para crear caos en la ciudad cuando lograran salir a las calles. El Genei Ryodan por cada lugar que pasa deja una espesa nube de desastre. Pero ya va a amanecer, lo que significa que todo acabará.

—Por acabar, ¿te refieres a que todos morirán? —Dijo Gon con un hilillo de voz.

Kurapika tan solo asintió con la cabeza, odiaba ser el que anunciara las malas noticias a sus amigos. Leorio y Killua notaron la atmósfera depresiva que se estaba creando, así que se apresuraron a intervenir.

—¿Cómo hiciste para llegar hasta aquí? —Cuestionó Leorio, sus ojos se posaron en una cuchara metálica junto al muchacho— ¡¿Usaste una cuchara?!

—¡Oh, sí, Leorio! —Killua exclamó con sarcasmo— Tengo tanta práctica escapando de prisión que me tomó tan solo unos minutos…

—Entonces, ¿cómo? —Gon se interesó en el tema. Killua sonrió, triunfal.

—Había una perforadora de tierra, no pregunten qué hacía allí tan oportunamente a mi alcance —Se encogió de hombros, para luego añadir— Salgamos de aquí, llegaremos al jardín y, bueno… llamaremos a la policía.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Gon no tuvo otra opción más que atenerse a lo que sus amigos decidían, sabía que era lo más acertado.

Los rayos de luz solar se asomaban detrás del monte que aislaba la ciudad, lentamente, como temiendo anunciar las malas noticias que esa mañana traía. Los pájaros no trinaban y no se escuchaba el sonido metálico de los negocios al ser abiertos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado. El sol detuvo su ascensión, o eso parecía. Todo fue cubierto por espesas nubes grises. Los cuatro amigos vieron con terror el escenario que estaba frente a ellos. Todas las personas que conocían estaban frente a ellos, pálidos, con colmillos largos y afilados, ojos sedientos de sangre, irradiando una malicia que había sido sacada del mismísimo averno.

—Ahora qué hacemos —Se atrevió a decir Leorio, colocando un brazo sobreprotector frente a sus compañeros, después de todo, él era el "adulto" responsable del grupo.

—No tenemos otra opción —Kurapika agitó la cabeza, incrédulo. ¿Qué más le quitaría el Genei Ryodan? Ya no tenía a su familia, ya no pertenecía a ese sitio, tan solo le restaban sus amigos.

—¡Hay que correr! —Gritó Gon, tomando del brazo a Killua y arrastrándolo consigo. Sabía que su amigo debía estar tan perturbado como él, pero en ese momento debían olvidarse del resto, por mucho que doliera.

Killua despertó de su sopor y empezó a mover las piernas para seguir el ritmo del resto. Estaban franqueando el jardín principal, esquivando a aquellos seres malignos que parecían estar aletargados por su reciente transformación. Giró la cabeza para ver una última vez aquella mansión de pesadilla. Su mirada se posó en la parte del jardín que representaba a los demonios, parecía que reían. Hubo un pequeño instante, antes de que Gon tirara de su brazo para que corriese más rápido, en el que creyó ver a una de las esculturas demoniacas moverse, sacarse el sombrero y hacer una reverencia a modo de despedida, como felicitando que había sido más astuto que ellos. Mientras tanto, el lado que representaba al cielo, seguía intacto, era como si los ángeles no se hubiesen dado cuenta, o quisiesen permanecer ignorantes, de los males que acaecían sobre esa ciudad y aquel pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, siempre he querido escribir un fic de Hunter x Hunter en un universo alterno, pero creo que me salió un poco diferente a lo que imaginaba... Me disculpo de antemano si hay un poco de OoC, espero que no sea así, la verdad se me hizo un poco difícil colocar a esos cuatro en una situación como esta y también a los miembros del Genei Ryodan puesto que nunca he escrito sobre ellos y, bueno, sé que a la mayoría nos agrada Hisoka, pero mi cabeza no concibe otro concepto para él que no sea el de pervertido, así que lo plasmé tal y como mi cabeza lo ve xD Agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta aquí, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ya que me ayudan a crecer más como escritora. Con eso me despido, ¡que tengan una bonita semana!<strong>


End file.
